


The Newest Heir

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Modern Prince [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birth, F/M, Kid fic (I suppose), Modern Royalty AU, Prince Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: TaserBones Modern Royalty au





	The Newest Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> This is what happens when I send gifs and get great ideas in return.
> 
> If there mistakes sorry.

The early morning sunlight was pecking through the curtains and Brock was sitting in the corner of the hospital room with a pink bundled resting in his arms. He had been sitting the same chair watching his daughter sleep for the last few hours as Darcy slept.

While stroking his new-born daughter cheek, he couldn’t help but think back over the past few years, as he had gone from playboy Prince to husband & now father as well. He remembered how he meet Darcy, he had run into her while he escaped from his bodyguard and best friend Jack (he didn’t have many friends okay, that why jack was his best friend) and then Darcy had taken him to best parts of the city. Brock had only been with her for a few hours when Jack found and but why then he was completely gone with her, not that he had shown it at the time.

Whole time that he was reflecting, a nurse knocked on the door before entering the room with a large bouquet of Darcy favourite flowers with a card sitting on top. “His Majesty sent these and said he would visit when time would permit him” she explained setting the bouquet down, before giving a little curtsy and leaving the room.

It was another hour when his daughter began to fuss and mother instincts kicked in as Darcy woke up looking for her daughter, “Lets hand you back to your mother, before she gets out the bed” Brock chuckled before standing up and walked over to the bed, give Darcy her child.

“My father sent you bouquet of flowers with a card, that probably saying congratulation and hoping she not a little shit like I was” he guessed before giving another chuckle at the end.

Darcy gave a snort as she settled her daughter against her breast and began to nurse her, “I think you mean, ‘like I am’ because you may be a crowned Prince but you’re still a little shit” she spoke softly and sleepily, while looking down at her beautiful daughter.

“It’s a good thing, I’ve got two of the most beautiful and amazing women to keep me inline” Brock smiled at them as he came down and sat down next to the bed, watching them both, still amazed this is his life now.

“I suppose we should finally settle on the names”


End file.
